There exists a work vehicle equipped with a work machine which loads earth and sand or crushed stones to a dump truck or the like. A wheel loader is one example of such a work vehicle. The wheel loader is a vehicle that has a bucket and runs on tires to perform work. There is provided a wheel loader which performs excavation by automatically controlling an operation of the bucket in order to reduce the burden on an operator in the excavation work (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).